


Our Life is an Epilogue

by rebelforce



Series: In the Life of Two X Wing Pilots [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Just Married, M/M, Mild Smut, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelforce/pseuds/rebelforce
Summary: The epilogue to In the Life of Two X Wing Pilots.Poe and Finn are getting married, Jess may be more excited than anyone, and Rey can't stop kissing her girlfriend.





	Our Life is an Epilogue

It was very early in the morning. Too early, if you asked Jess, who after years of flight training made it a habit to never be up before the sun. Today was special though and she’d be damned if any of them missed a moment of it. In just 10 short hours, her best friends would be getting married. 

She sat on the side of the bed, pulling a robe over the tank top and underwear she had slept in. Jess stood, not bothering to be soft in her movements despite her girlfriend’s presence in the bed behind her. Rey, bless her, could sleep through an earthquake. 

Jess padded down the hallway, passed the room Finn was sleeping in. Gentle snores assured her that he was still asleep inside. The three of them had all slept the guest house in Kes Dameron’s backyard, Poe in his childhood bedroom, away from his future husband. 

“It’s only traditional that we not see each other before the wedding!” He had insisted, the tone in his voice all too similar to the one he used as Commander. 

Jess rolled her eyes at the memory, making her way down the path to the main house. The grass under her bare feet tickled, reminding her of a much younger time, when she and Poe would adventure all summer. The back door was unlocked, so she let herself in. All was quiet in the house, save for the hum of more snoring, inevitably Kes’s. 

Her feet carried her silently up the stairs to where Poe slept. The door was open just a crack, allowing her entrance without making a sound. Jess watched his sleeping form for a moment, the muscular curve of his back more defined, but also more scarred, than when they were kids. After everything they’d gone through in the last couple years, she almost wanted to let him continue his peaceful slumber. 

Almost. 

“Poe,” she whispered, sneaking onto the end of the bed. Neither her voice nor her weight did much to stir him, so she moved forward, shaking his knee with her hand. “Hey, c’mon.”

Still nothing. 

Jess clambered forward, straddling his back, leaning forward to lean into his ear. “Poe. If you don’t get up, I’m going to have to marry Finn myself.” She thought she felt his breathing change, but he gave no other signs of life. Jess bit down on his earlobe, a last ditch effort to shake him. 

“If you leave a mark, Finn’s going to get the wrong idea about us.” Jess could hear the smile in his voice and laughed, releasing him. 

“Good morning, Poe.” 

“Good morning, Jess.” He freed an arm from his blanket, reaching back at her bare leg. “Do you not have pants on?”

Jess chuckled, lowering her voice. “Didn’t need them last night, did I?”

“Gross.” Poe rolled over, tossing her to the other side of the bed. He pulled her into him as she laughed, resting his chin on her shoulder. 

“You’re getting married today.”

“Mm.” He smiled, closing his eyes. “What time is it?”

“It may or may not be five thirty in the morning.” 

“You’re kidding.” Poe rolled over, checking the clock by his bed. “Jess, you couldn’t have at least waited until the sun was out?”

“Because its your wedding day,” Jess stood, pulling the blanket off him. “It’s only going to happen once, and we’re not about to waste it on sleep, are we?” 

After some more coercing and a promise for caf, the groom to be was in the kitchen, waiting for breakfast. Kes came down a while later, surprised to see them, but happy for the company. 

The three of them sat for a while, watching the sunrise, reminiscing about the times they’d spent in this house as kids. 

“I always thought it’d be you two, getting married.” Kes smiled, “you never quite did as I predicted though, did you?” 

Jess and Poe grinned back at him, knowing he was right. 

“Your mom would have loved Finn. She would have loved Rey, too.” Kes’s expression was far away, the memory of his wife shining in his eyes. 

Poe reached out, placing a hand on his father’s arm. “Finn would have loved her too. She’ll be here today, in spirit.” 

The two men exchanged a look, somber but loving. Jess stood, recognizing the moment for what it was. 

“I’m going to go rally the troops. I trust you can feed this boy?” She smiled at Kes, pinching Poe on the cheek. 

“I’ve got it taken care of,” Kes laughed as Poe shooed her away, rubbing his face. 

Jess scurried back across the yard, the morning sun a promise of the happy day to come. Back at the guest house, she found Rey already awake and in the kitchen. The house smelled of savory vegetables and good caf, a real step up from anything they were served in the mess on base. Jess stepped up behind her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around Rey’s taught stomach, kissing her shoulder. 

“Hello there,” Rey smiled, placing a hand over Jess’s, the other stirring eggs around with a spatula. 

“Good morning,” Jess replied, kissing Rey’s other shoulder, for balance. 

“You were up early. Did you eat breakfast with Poe?” 

Jess shook her head, hopping up to sit on the counter next to the stove. “Just caf, but now I’m starving.” 

“Well here,” Rey handed her a plate, spooning eggs onto it. “Go sit and eat. I’ll make some more and bring them up to Finn.”

Jess leaned down and kissed her as thanks, opting to go and sit at the kitchen table. Rey brought a plate upstairs to Finn, leaving Jess alone for a moment. She ate happily, reflecting in all of the great things to come for the day, a smile on her face that just wouldn’t quit. There was a thud from upstairs, followed by a chorus of laughter, causing her to chuckle to herself. Jess was glad Rey was so close with Finn, just as she was with Poe. 

Rey came down the stairs a few minutes later, followed by Finn, breakfast in hand. 

“What, breakfast in bed too posh for you?” Jess smiled up at him as he sat beside her. 

“What, were pants too posh for you?” Finn joked, ruffling her hair. 

“Why are my legs such a hot topic with you boys this morning?” Jess laughed, flicking a piece of egg in his direction. 

“Well if you’d put on pants, my dear, they wouldn’t be.” Rey raised an eyebrow at her, turning to the stove to make her own food. 

They finished breakfast with happy conversation, planning out the rest of the day. Finn was to stay in the house, as was Poe, while Jess, Rey, and Kes finished last minute touches on the backyard. Jess spent an hour the day before setting up tables before Rey had come outside, using the force to lift and unfold them with nearly zero effort. 

“Why didn’t we assign this to you in the first place?” Jess had huffed, wiping sweat from her brow. 

“It builds character.” Rey had answered, “At least that’s what Luke would say.” 

Around midday, after rearranging the center pieces again (and again) to her liking, and making sure that wedding guests had correct addresses, Jess resigned back to the guest house, ready to shower and get dressed. Rey was in the kitchen still, chatting with a caterer, showing them where to store everything. She smiled as Jess walked in. 

Upstairs, Jess took a languid shower, letting the water ease away any stress she’d carried about the day’s preparations, turning it into excitement. She curled her hair and put makeup on after she’d dried off, the reflection in the mirror more put together than she’d looked in years (beauty was not exactly a requirement of the Resistance). She slipped her robe back on since her dress was in Poe’s room back at the main house, as she would get dressed over there while helping him get ready. To be fair, it’s not like Poe Dameron needed help getting put together for anything, but it was his wedding day, and the sentiment applied. 

Rey walked into their borrowed bedroom just as Jess was about to leave. The Jedi woman froze, ears turning pink as she took Jess in. 

“Jessika.” She breathed taking in the form of the woman in front of her. 

Jess snickered, “I hope this is a positive reaction.” 

Rey closed the distance between them, placing a searing kiss to Jess’s lips. “You look amazing.” 

Jess blushed, Rey’s affection still having an effect on her despite three years of dating. “Maybe I should dress up more often?”

Rey nodded, kissing a path down Jess’s front, her hands wondering even lower as she dropped to her knees. “You weren’t going anywhere, were you?” She knew the answer to that, but still ghosted a finger over Jess’s folds, grinning as she gasped. 

“Rey.” Jess warned, “I’ve got to be at the main house for Poe.” 

“Or,” Rey teased, grabbing Jess’s ass as she kissed up her thighs, “We can see how many times I can make you come before someone goes looking for us.” 

Jess’ eyes all but rolled into the back of her head as Rey placed her tongue right where she wanted it. She yelped as Rey applied more pressure, lifting her right leg and resting it on Rey’s shoulder, granting her better access. Two fingers flirted with Jess’s entrance and Rey pushed them into her with a smirk. She pumped them in and out, twisting occasionally to meet Jess’s movements. It only took a couple of minutes before her body was trembling, whispering Rey’s name like a mantra, as she came with a gasp. Jess would have fallen over if it hadn’t been for her girlfriend’s hold on her legs. It took her a moment to recover, but she stood on her own finally, catching her breath. 

Rey sat back, smirking up at Jess. “That’s once.” She kissed Jess’s thigh, still smiling. 

“And that’s all it’s going to be.” Jess said, pulling Rey up into a standing position, kissing her. “I have to go.” 

Rey pouted with defeat, her bottom lip poking out like a child. They kissed again, deep and passionate. “You’re no fun.” 

“Now that’s not fair,” Jess grinned as she walked towards the door, “We just had plenty of fun.” She winked as she left, closing the door behind her. She didn’t need to see Rey roll her eyes to know that it happened, and she laughed as she walked down the stairs. Sex with Rey had certainly evolved over the last three years, the once timid and embarrassed woman becoming far more confident as she learned Jess’s body. Permissions were now silent grants as opposed to spoken questions, they were able to read each other’s desires without even having to ask. Jess did her best to clear her head of all this as she walked up the stairs to Poe’s room, but she would definitely be seeking Rey out for a round two that day.

 

………………..

 

“Looking good, flyboy.” 

“Not so bad yourself, Testor.” 

Jess smiled up at him, adjusting the flower pinned to his jacket. The soft peach color of the petals was a perfect match to Jess and Rey’s dresses (Jess was still thrilled that they had  
managed to steer Poe away from flight suit orange). 

“How do you feel?”

“Like… I’m about to get married?” Poe smirked at his reflection in the mirror, ignoring Jess’s eye roll. 

“I guess that’s appropriate. You ready to go?” 

Poe smiled at her warmly, winking, “Black leader ready for take off.”

“Copy Black Leader, Blue Three following behind.” Jess giggled with him as they ascended the stairs. The moment felt a bit surreal, but Jess knew that Poe was ready. There was no possible  
doubt that the two men were made for each other, and the smile on Poe’s face was one that Jess hoped would never fade. 

The ceremony went perfectly, an exact reflection of the kind of people Poe and Finn were. Luke had officiated, upon Rey’s request, but they all suspected he would have volunteered anyways.  
Finn had wanted something fairly traditional, since his life before the Resistance had been anything but. Poe was only happy to oblige. The only part veering from tradition had been the absence of Rey and Jess’s bouquets. Instead, they each carried a candle representing two of the people that couldn’t attend the wedding themselves; one for Han and one for Snap. 

Tears had fallen from Jess’s eyes as Rey lit her candle. “Snap would have loved to be here. He’d have heckled Poe from his seat.” 

“Let’s do him proud then and heckle from the sidelines,” Rey whispered as she lit her own candle, smiling at Jess for reassurance. 

Poe had been the first of the two of them to start crying (and pretended not to notice Kare hand a 10 credit bill over to the person sitting next to her, a frown on her face). Finn followed shortly after as he read his vows, emotion overwhelming him as he promised to remember to lock the door at night, always give Poe the benefit of the doubt, and to never eat the last cookie unless he planned on replacing it. 

Jess, admittedly, found herself a bit distracted from the ceremony, her eyes continuing to travel to Rey across from her. Rey had returned her eye contact, winking before turning back to the men in front of her, but Jess couldn’t help but stare. It was only once BB8 had to hand the rings over that Jess’s attention was brought down to reality. 

The ceremony ended with applause and cheers (after Poe and Finn had kissed maybe a little longer than necessary). Kes announced dinner and drinks, laughing when the pilots in the crowd cheered over the open bar. The emotional part was over, and this crowd was more than deserving of a party. 

It was a couple hours later (and certainly a few too many drinks later) when Jess crept over to Rey, who was standing by the bar, ordering another glass of wine. 

“Now is that for me, or for you?” Jess grinned as she leaned over, capturing her lips for a kiss. 

“Well considering how dilated your pupils are right now, I’d say you’ve had plenty. This is mine.” Rey laughed as Jess pouted, but kissed her again. “Did you finally break away from my father?”

Jess laughed, nodding. “You know, I adore your father, but he could probably talk himself to death. And then he’d come back as a story telling force ghost and continue to keep talking.” 

“It probably doesn’t help that Admiral Antilles keeps handing him glasses of whiskey,” Rey laughed alongside her girlfriend, walking them back towards their table. They waved as they passed Finn and Poe, who were being hilariously doted upon by Leia. The older woman was somehow trying to dance with both of them at once, and was failing miserably, but she looked deliriously happy. 

Jess and Rey watched them from their seats for a while, the silence comfortable as they watched their friends around them. 

“I’m so happy for them,” Rey spoke after a while, her eyes still on her best friends. “They deserve this.” 

“They do. We all do.” Jess tapped the toe of her shoe onto Rey’s leg, causing the other women to turn and look at her. 

Rey’s eyes crinkled as she smiled at Jess, a blush on her cheeks. 

“You look beautiful tonight,” Jess played with the rim of her glass, smiling as Rey’s cheeks darken. “We should go to weddings more often.”

“You know for as long as we’re together, I don’t think I’ll ever stop blushing when you compliment me.”

“And for as long as we’re together, I don’t think I’ll ever stop saying things to make you blush.” 

Rey laughed softly at her, placing her hand over Jess’s on the table. Finn and Poe joined them in their seats a moment later, the two of them a little short of breath, Finn sitting to Rey’s left as  
Poe sat to Jess’s right. 

“You know,” Finn panted, “For a woman her age, Leia is still quite a dancer.” 

“Leia has more energy than every twenty something person at this party combined. I wouldn’t be surprised if she out lived all of us.” Poe smiled before taking a swig of water. He clamped a hand on Jess’s shoulder, catching her attention. “You guys having fun?” 

“Not as much fun as all of our folks,” Jess laughed as Luke danced with her mother and Kes danced with Leia. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen them all let loose like this.” 

“I don’t think I’ve ever wanted to see my dad let loose like this,” Rey grinned as he swirled Jess’s mom around. She liked the way the word “dad” felt on her tongue, still new. She used it as much as possible. 

“Well you’ll see it again soon, I’m sure. You guys are next in line, right? Wedding bells?” Finn wiggled his eyebrows at Rey as Jess’s eyes widened, almost choking on her drink.

“Uhm, I mean we’ve kind of discussed it,” Rey fidgeted with the napkin in front of her as Poe shot his husband a look from across the table. 

“He’s kidding,” Poe assured them, standing up. “C’mon Mr.Dameron. Why don’t you help me start a bonfire? These old geezers will be heading out soon and it’ll be just us kids.” 

“Well sure Mr. Dameron, I’ll be happy to help,” Finn smiled as he took Poe’s hand, the two of them walking off. 

There was a beat of awkward silence as Jess figured out what to say to Rey, who was still a little shell shocked by Finn’s comment. Jess leaned forward, cupping Rey’s chin with her hand, bringing the woman’s gaze up to her own. 

“It’s not such a bad idea, you know.” Jess started, hesitantly.

Rey was quiet for a second but seemed to come to some conclusion on her own. “We could do it, right?.”

“Marriage?”

“Yes, marriage. I think we’d be good at that.” Rey smiled, bashfully. 

“And I’d get to call you mine, forever.” Jess returned her expression, heart pounding. 

“Okay. So are we engaged, then?” Rey was beaming, the tips of her ears pink. 

“I mean, I don’t have a ring to give you.” 

“I do. I brought it with me, Finn and I picked it out at the trade market a couple of weeks ago.” Rey started laughing at the surprised look on Jess’s face. 

Jess caught on. “So he said that on purpose!”

Rey’s laughter continued as she nodded. “He probably did. So will you marry me?”

Jess studied her girlfriend’s face for a moment, the soft freckles on her nose, the little ringlets that framed her cheeks, and she smiled. “I have never loved someone this strongly in my life. Of course I’ll marry you, Rey.”

They kissed each other, firm and lovingly, Jess’s hand capturing the back of Rey’s neck. Rey hummed into the kiss, the first to pull away. “I love you so much.” 

The proposal was casual, not at all what she had planned or expected, but seeing the happiness on Rey’s face made none of that matter. There would be plenty of time for extravagance, the rest of their lives, in fact. Jess couldn’t wait.

……………………………….

According to Jess’s watch, it was officially the next day; however she, Poe, Rey, and Finn were still sitting by the fire in the back yard. Wedding attendees had left hours ago, but the four of  
them had stayed out, enjoying each other’s company and a really expensive bottle of wine. Rey and Finn were across from herself and Poe, the two of them had fallen asleep propped against each other a little while ago as Jess and Poe reminisced about their lives. 

“What about that time you fell out of the tree house?” Jess smirked, the image of Poe’s legs flipping right over his head still bright in her mind. 

“Oh I definitely remember that,” Poe smiled, taking a swig of wine from the bottle. “Didn’t even spill my beer, if I recall.” 

“That’s because you weren’t even holding it, it was on the railing next to you.” Jess rolled her eyes as she laughed. “I’m pretty sure that beer is the reason you fell anyways.” 

“There’s a good chance of that too,” Poe winked at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “And then you still came to collect me, just like always.” 

Jess sighed, leaning into him. “That seems to be the trend of our lives, Poe.” 

“I get in trouble and you come to save me. My knight in blazing jumpsuit.” 

Jess laughed, but was ultimately reminded of how many times she’d had to do just that. Her eyes focused on the fire in front of her, the bright blaze focusing her thoughts. They had been at peace, ultimately, for the last couple years. But she knew better than to assume that each and every one of them wasn’t waging their own wars within. The bags under Poe’s eyes told her that he still had trouble sleeping at night, Kylo Ren’s torture methods proving a lasting effect in the late hours of the night. Jess herself still had dreams about the world exploding around her.  
Sometimes she would be the one close to the blast, instead of Snap. She always woke up severely disappointed.

Rey was not immune to the nightmares, but more often than not it was their waking hours that proved difficult. Rey was still so scared, so sure that Jess would abandon her, that occasionally Jess would return home from trips to find Rey crying. The young Jedi would explain that she was so sure that Jess was never coming home that she’d begun to pack, to return  
to Jakku. Rey could not live in a life where Jess did not want to be with her, and it broke Jess’s heart to even imagine a world where that was true. 

Finn had not left the war unscathed either. The former stormtrooper still had a hard time wrapping his mind around the customs of the Resistance, the life under First Order control so ingrained that it still seemed to be the base of his genetic makeup. Only time, Poe would say, could fix the way Finn had been raised. 

Over all, they had escaped the war unscathed. They had returned to a day to day in which they could live, love, and be together. A luxury like that was so much more than so many other people could claim. 

“We’re okay.” Jess whispered, a reassurance to herself, still staring into the flames. 

“Mm?” Poe acknowledged her comment, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. 

“We’re okay, right?” Jess turned to look at her best friend. “All of us?”

Poe smiled at her warmly, tugging her into him. “We’re all doing more than okay. We’ve got those two.” He gestured across the fire at their two sleeping significant others. “And each other.”  
Jess squeezed him, her own smile on her face. “I love you, Poe.”

“I love you too, Testor.” 

Jess wrinkled her nose at the nickname, glad she didn’t hear it all that often anymore. She took a drink of wine from the bottle, the smooth flavor spreading on her tongue. It was thick, like honey, but had enough sweetness to keep it pleasant. 

“Do you remember how you got the name ‘Testor’?” Poe questioned. 

“Are you asking me because you actually forgot, or because you’re about to tell the story?” 

Poe chuckled, taking the wine from her. “I forgot, guilty as charged.”

“Honestly? I forgot too.” Jess laughed, shaking her head. 

“Wait really?” Poe sputtered, wiping liquid from his mouth with the back of his hand. “We’ve been calling you that for years and you can’t remember why?”

“No,” Jess started really laughing now, Poe’s disbelief fueling the humor. 

They kept laughing, the sound eventually pushing them into hysterics. Perhaps it was the copious amounts of alcohol they’d both consumed that night, or simply the sheer happiness of being with friends, but soon they were rolling on the ground. Jess suspected they were more laughing at each other than the situation, but she still found herself unable to stop. 

“You know,” a voice spoke up from the other side of the fire, “some of us are trying to sleep.” Finn rubbed his eyes like a child, keeping still enough as to not disturb Rey. 

Poe sobered, if only slightly, a hiccup of laughter escaping every now and then. “Sorry buddy. You’re the one sleeping through our wedding night.” 

“Wine makes me tired, apparently,” Finn smiled sheepishly, “I think Rey is far gone though, sorry Jess.” 

Jess grinned, looking over her sleeping girlfriend. Rey was still in her dress from the wedding, but at some point had gone inside and grabbed Jess’s sweatshirt. The juxtaposition of the beautiful gown and scrubby hoodie made Jess giggle. 

“I’m not far gone, I’m just ignoring you.” Rey broke into a smile, eyes still closed and leaning against Finn. 

“You guys ready to call it a night then?” Jess looked up at Poe just as he yawned, covering his mouth. 

Finn mirrored him, suppressing his own yawn. “Dude, don’t!” 

Poe grinned, “Sorry, Mr. Dameron.” 

“You’re forgiven, Mr. Dameron.” 

Rey sat up, smoothing her hair back off her face. “I’m ready to go to bed so that I don’t have to hear them do that anymore.” 

“You’re sorely mistaken if you think we’re going to stop doing this after tonight.” Finn laughed. 

Jess and Poe stood at the same time, Jess walking over to Rey as Poe pulled Finn into a standing position. Rey squeezed Jess’s hand as Finn kissed Poe, a blissful smile on both of their faces. 

“I don’t want this night to end.” Finn said, lacing his fingers with Poe’s. 

“We kind of had the best day ever, no?” Poe smiled, toying with his wedding ring. 

Jess beamed at them, thrilled to see her best friend so happy. “Well on the bright side, we’ve got the rest of our lives to have more days like this.” 

She expected Poe to roll his eyes, but instead he nodded in agreement. “I can’t think of better people to pend my life with. I mean that, really.” 

Rey leaned forward, kissing Jess on the cheek. Jess hummed with delight, reveling in the warmth of the moment. If this was a glimpse of the rest of their lives, she knew they’d be all right. The four of them would press on forever, and while war had stained them, had shaken them, it had never broken them. Love had bonded them, these X wing pilots, and it would keep them together in this perfectly imperfect life.

**Author's Note:**

> how. cute. are. these. space. babies!?????? Thank you so much to everyone that read this story, it was my very first fan fiction and the response it got was so positive. I can't thank you all enough for being kind and for loving these characters like I do!


End file.
